


The Morning After

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddles, M/M, Morning, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, for Abbie <3 ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for Abbie <3 ~Cassie

The second time Dean Winchester woke up, he was safe and sound, in a warm embrace. He took a few minutes to just lay in silence, enjoying the sensation of waking up next to someone else. He nuzzled into the warm sleeping body against him, smiling softly to himself and waited for Castiel to wake up, eventually falling asleep again.

*************

When Castiel woke up, he had a face full of blond hair and two arms full of sleeping teenager. His back was cold, most of the duvet wrapped around Dean, but the younger boy looked blissful and warm so Castiel let it slide.

Soon after that, Dean’s eyes flickered open, watching Castiel almost shyly.

“Morning..” Dean said quietly, and Castiel almost died right there. Dean’s morning voice was low and growl-like, almost as if he’d been gargling gravel. Cas never wanted to stop hearing it, and he made it his personal mission to make sure he would wake up to this voice every day for the rest of his life. 

Castiel grinned and ran a hand through the younger boy’s hair. “Morning, cutie.”

Dean blushed and leaned up, kissing Castiel squarely on the mouth. After a few seconds, when Cas realised what was happening, he pulled away, leaving Dean looking more than a little confused and upset.

“Sorry babe, sorry just…. morning breath. I don’t wanna scare you away!” Cas blushed and looked down, until a hand slid up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

They lay there, kissing and cuddling for a while, before being rudely interrupted by Dean’s rumbling stomach. Castiel got up quickly, not bothering to get dressed and carrying Dean to the kitchen. When they got there, Cas quickly took out a frying pan and everything he would need to make breakfast for Dean. Dean, on the other hand, was apparently trying to compensate for all the touching he had missed out on over his lifetime. He stood beside Cas as he cooked, his arms exploring. Sometimes, he tugged and played with Cas’ hair, sometimes grabbing and holding his pyjamas, or resting a hand on his hip, or tracing the veins in his arm and nuzzling his neck. Castiel found it adorable, if not quite distracting while he was trying to cook.

Breakfast number one turned out to be a disaster, but Dean ate every single fucking bite that Castiel put in front of him.


End file.
